The present disclosure relates to a window type air conditioner.
Air conditioners are devices that cool or heat an indoor space by using a refrigeration cycle. The refrigeration cycle includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator. These components are successively connected to each other through tubes. A refrigerant circulates through these components via the tubes.
Air conditioners are generally classified into split type air conditioners and window type air conditioners.
A split type air conditioner includes an indoor unit installed in an indoor space to discharge conditioned air into the indoor space and an outdoor unit connected to the indoor unit through tubes and installed in an outdoor space. A heat exchanger may be provided in each of the outdoor unit and the indoor unit. The indoor unit includes an indoor heat exchanger, and the outdoor unit includes a compressor and an outdoor heat exchanger. When the air conditioner performs a cooling operation, the outdoor heat exchanger serves as a condenser, and the indoor heat exchanger serves as an evaporator. When the air conditioner performs a heating operation, the indoor heat exchanger serves as a condenser, and the outdoor heat exchanger serves as an evaporator.
A window type air conditioner includes a condenser and an evaporator that are installed together inside a case. The condenser is disposed at an outdoor side of the case to heat-exchange with external air, and the evaporator is disposed at an indoor side of the case to heat-exchange with indoor air. The indoor air may be discharged into the indoor space after being cooled in the evaporator.
Korean Patent Publication Number 10-2005-0104737 (filed Apr. 29, 2004) discloses a conventional air conditioner having several limitations. One such limitation, for example, is that a control box in which control components for controlling an operation of the air conditioner is installed at the indoor side, and thus, heat generated in the control box is introduced into the indoor space to deteriorate cooling efficiency in the indoor space. Another limitation, for example, is that the compressor provided in the air conditioner is provided as a constant speed compressor, resulting in high noise and high power consumption.
The present application provides an improved design for an a window type air conditioner and is directed to solving the above described problems.